


浴室對談

by amber5116



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber5116/pseuds/amber5116
Summary: 【小情侶會在浴室里談些什麼呢】*无營養短打*人物對話中有暴力和色情傾向
Kudos: 9





	浴室對談

**Author's Note:**

> 【小情侶會在浴室里談些什麼呢】
> 
> *无營養短打
> 
> *人物對話中有暴力和色情傾向

/喬魯諾/

「愛乾淨」這三個字在新任教父的身上簡直體現得淋漓盡致，如果不是你和他是老情人的關係，可能你真的要懷疑他是個有嚴重潔癖的人，而且還是精神和物理上雙重的，講不定哪天他的組織上下都在討論這些沒營養的破事，前幾天組織的二把手還被傳言説他与當地不入流的妓女廝混，染上了超級淋病，你當然是不相信的，畢竟米斯達的擇偶標準還沒差到那種程度，但很可惜，總有人管不好自己那張嘴巴。

“我說啊…喬魯諾，你說你公事緊張我理解，但如果你能少洗一次澡，我們之間是不是就可以有些空閒時間？”你聞著浴缸中有些濃郁過頭的玫瑰香精味道，有些煩躁的開了口，真是該死，里尋思著等會還怎麼給那個無良櫃姐好好理論一番。

喬魯諾并沒有理會你的意思，帶著自己精瘦的身軀緩緩地坐進了浴缸的另外一側，手里還拿著今天新鮮出爐的報紙，完完全全遮住了他那張引人注目的年輕面容。

你明顯不滿他對你無聲的回應，便伸手去扒拉他手中的報紙，變得咋咋呼呼起來：  
“喂！我在和你說話呢，你這是什麼態度！”  
喬魯諾有些幽怨的看了你一眼，他應該好幾天沒有睡好了，本來還充滿神采的綠色眼睛深深凹進了眼窩里，臉色在浴室的冷色燈光下和漂過的骨頭一般蒼白，一縷縷雜亂的金髮也沒什麼精神的聳拉下來，有點向他現在的表情，這看起來糟糕極了，應該也是他對你最後的那點儿所剩無幾的耐心。

“噢…小姐，我想現在也算是我們的私人時間吧，我這些天實在太累了。”  
“好吧…喬魯諾，我很抱歉。但除了工作，休息也是很重要的，這點你應該明白。”  
你實在沒臉再向他發火，衹能苦口婆心的勸勸自己對面這個大忙人，也不知道是不是你的錯覺，浴室開始變得有些悶了。你揉揉眉心，自己最近的煩心事變得越來越多越來越多，不僅是因為喬魯諾，還有自己公司里喜歡開會的上司，還有自己那個要求特別奇葩的傻缺甲方，這些都雜糅在一起沖向你本來就不怎麼順心的生活，仿佛是給正在吵得不可開交的夫妻叩門。但倖運的是，你的思維跳躍的很快，讓並沒有花過多心思去考慮這些煩心事儿，突然又有個奇怪的念頭浮現在你的腦袋里，你隨後便沒什麼力氣的緩緩開口補充道：

“你昨天剛買回來那個DORMEUIL的西裝可千萬別扔進洗衣機了，那會毀了它的。”

“我想我不會的小姐，你已經提醒過我很多遍了。”

“那還真是謝天謝地，你的腦袋里除了文件，可總算裝了些我説的東西了。噢對了，我的那件塔夫綢連衣裙也不能機洗，要不它的表面就會變得和我們家的爆米花天花板一樣奇怪。”

喬魯諾突然把手中的報紙放下了，瞪大了眼睛看著你，他的表情很可笑，但也不難从他的臉上看出他的驚愕。

“塔夫綢連衣裙？你說的是哪一條？”他說話總算變得有了些語氣，但你覺得倒霉事又要降臨了。

“還能是哪條…就是深藍色天鵝絨滾邊的那條啊！”

“天哪…該死！你為什麼不早一陣子説呢？”喬魯諾似乎很愧疚的捂住了自己臉，尷尬和窘迫从他的指縫中透露出來。

“我進來的時候不僅把它扔了進去，還順手開動了洗衣機！”

/福葛/

“什麼？她和你們的校長上床了！？”年輕而驚愕的男聲迴盪在空曠潮濕的浴室中。

作為罪魁禍首的你有些自豪的點了點頭，微微昂起的下巴說明了你希望从對方的嘴裡得到些什麼，比如說對你這個敬業消息快報員的獻媚之詞。

“不僅是這樣哩！她還在手臂上紋了个拉丁文的「蕩婦」，那個色眯眯的臭老頭叫她幚他口交，她就像只小狗一樣乖乖的把他的吊放進嘴巴里。你敢相信嗎，她還是昔日的法國甜心呢！”

你邊說邊誇張的比劃著，還有些得寸進尺的把你的小腿搭在你對面男子的肩膀上，那是你如今的男友，他叫什麼來著，傑克？威廉姆斯？還是拉夫斯？算了，這并不重要，它也不會影響你今天得來不易的好興致，你的眼睛在說話時像狐狸一般眯成了細細一條，咧開的雙唇露出了剛剛冷光后的牙齒，這能看得出你現在真的很開心，至少在這個突如其來的猛料上是的。霧濛濛的水汽給你灰藍色的眼珠子蓋上了一層紗布，有點像熔融的寶石，眼皮上長而密的睫毛糾纏著，上面還撲棱著些水珠，遮住了你的部分虹膜的顏色，但從你眼裡邊透出的猾黠和愉悅之色，無論換來什麼東西，也是沒辦法完全掩蓋住的。

“天哪，這可真是亂了套了！虧你還笑的出來，她看起來並不像是能幹出這種事情的人啊。”坐在你對面的青年有些裝模作樣的歎了口氣，語氣中也不知道是不是真的擔心。

“哼，鄉巴佬！你難道沒聽說過嗎，人不可貌相！”你有些不滿了撅了撅嘴，接著又動了動你那張嬌貴的嘴皮子：  
“有些人為了能畢業可什麼都幹的出來…不過也難怪，她就是个什麼都不懂的傻姑娘，被人騙了還幫著數錢哩！真正的蕩婦也不會把那個紋身紋在手臂上，大腿根倒是挺有可能的。”

福葛開始變得惱火起來，漲紅爬上了他的臉蛋，雙手開始在你的臉上胡作非為起來，他惡狠狠的捏住了你的鼻子，企圖讓你把嘴閉上，好讓你的那張嘴裡少竄出些下流話來。

“你到底從哪學來的這些，就算為了你自個儿，可少說些吧！”  
你原本嬌憨可愛的臉蛋變得呲牙咧嘴起來，嘴裡還不忘憤憤吐出些什麼來：  
“我呸！你又不是我老媽！難道要我做了虧本生意還給你賠著笑嗎？”

就像發情的貓咪撓了一下你的手，你除了自己掏褲腰帶去打針再沒有別的把戲。福葛無奈的搖了搖頭，歎了口氣。他仿佛拿面前這個嘰嘰喳喳的小女孩沒有辦法，於是衹能鬆開了捏著你鼻子的手，順便隨手關掉了旁邊浴缸上的老式播放器正在放送的放克樂，雖然沒人不喜歡prince，但這蹦蹦跳跳的節奏實在是太擾人心緒了。

你對自己剛剛得回來的空氣佔有權感到慶幸，一邊揉著自己發紅的鼻尖，一邊大口大口的呼吸著，眼睛卻充滿幽怨的死死盯著坐在你面前的人：  
“嘿！你這樣真是掃興！”  
不過還好，這樣的怒火對你來說沒有持續多久，畢竟你的脾氣來的快去的也快，慵懶的惡性很快又在你那身骨子上再一次完美展現出來，你若無其事的往後邊一靠，另一隻腿也从水裡拿了出來，隨意的搭在浴缸的外沿上，像打趣似的緩緩開口：  
“如果讓我去服務那位色老頭，可能還會讓他更爽快些。”

“是嗎？”福葛帶著他的招牌微笑挑了挑眉，他的笑容在此時顯得十分奇怪，接下來從他嘴巴里蹦出的狠話著實讓你有些被嚇到了：

“如果我發現了你給那個老混球吹簫，我就拿著我們家的散彈槍先一槍崩了他，然後再來殺了你這個臭婊子！”


End file.
